


The Problem with Inter-Dimensional Jumping

by Sharanesu



Series: Pack Mates Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena and Theta go against the Master's direct orders and jump dimensions.  Theta isn't pleased with the outcome and changes the Doctor's universe.<br/>(Short Story from the Pack Mate's Universe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Inter-Dimensional Jumping

**Author's Note:**

> Idea might be a little silly but I just wanted the Canon Doctor to have someone....  
> Doctor Who does not belong to me at all!

The Problem with Inter-Dimensional Jumping 

 

*Lena!* Theta cries as the black time cat opens another dimensional doorway right in front of him. *NO* She should not be doing this, the Master told her firmly that Dimensional doorways were a complete no-no, but as usually she took his words like she always did – totally ignored them.

The time cat wasn't interested in behaving even if it made one of her Masters happy - especially if it made the Master happy. Her expanding talent for dimensional jumping was a huge headache for the Pack Alpha. One she enjoyed no end. Apart from annoying the Master Lena loved sharing her new discoveries with Theta. His extreme joy and excitement paled before any punishment the Master could think of. Theta was so young and full of youthful enthusiasm and curiosity that it just fuelled her bad behaviour.

Theta sighed, gave his best ‘naughty girl’ look at Lena and then gazed through the open doorway. Okay, he couldn't resist either and it wasn't like the giant time cat didn’t know her way back home. He was currently standing in the Tardis console room and his mates were sleeping soundly back in their bed. They would not miss him for an hour or so he was sure. They never will have to know about this little esplanade. 

Lena gave a loud whine and his mind was made up. He took a breath and stepped through the dimensional doorway travelling from one to the next within seconds not knowing what wonders he would find.

“What the fuck – Doc?” 

Theta spun around dreading that he’d been caught out because he knew that voice - knew it to the very depth of his soul. He swallowed nervously calling out his mate’s name in alarm but then he frowned. Captain Jack Harkness had been chained by his arms to what was obviously a prison cell wall. Theta didn’t like what he saw around the room, the various chains and torture devices. His mate was not looking his best either, his face was black and blue with bruising making him appear as if he’d gone through ten rounds with Mike Tyson (at his peak) and lost bitterly. He called his mate again in alarm but where there was once a bright burning presence of Jack in his mind there was nothing. No reply. No essence. No thought. Just cold dead emptiness. The place in his heart and soul where his bond once sung was silent.

“Jack,” Theta managed to gasp out, “Myaic.” He really didn’t like this feeling. He wanted his mates back in his head where they belonged!

“Damn it, Doc what did he do to you?”

Theta sighed loudly and his large brown eyes pouted as he came to understand what had happened. It annoyed and agitated him no end but truthfully he shouldn't expect every dimension to be the same as his. Events were different; people might never be born or lead different paths. This dimension’s Doctor went right where he should have gone left and so forth. There were so many possibilities, so many outcomes and alternatives. However Theta cannot help but be frustrated with his inter-dimensional doubles. He seemed to have an annoying habit of not acting on his instincts when it came to relationships. Jack was perfect mate material even in his dimension. Theta gives a loud huff before making up his mind and approaching the restrained man.

“Oh fuck,” Jack gasps as his eyes roam the Doctor’s body taking in the past damage inflicted on his body. Theta forgets about them - the scars, the marks of pain and suffering that littered his body where inconsequential and unimportant to him and his mates. Jack can see the criss-crossed scars of mutilated flesh on his wrists and arms. He follows the scar decorating his forehead that cut a jagged path over and behind his head. Theta wonders about dressing better in the future, but he disliked the restraints of shoes and shirt cuffs all the time. Anyway his Pack mates like seeing his skin a lot and over dressing was a complete waste of time.

“You’re not my Doctor,” Jack says softly comprehending with such sadness just what he is seeing. This man looked to be the Doctor – no, he was the Doctor but not his. His mind was adding everything he’d seen together and coming close to the truth. He wished to say more but the strange Doctor’s mouth covered his and kissed him. Theta could never resist Jack, especially a bound Jack now matter what dimension he was in. He gasped as their mouths touch, tasting the hot breath and sucking that scorching tongue into his. This Jack was still very much human and a furnace of heat against his cooler skin. Jack gives a lovely moan into the kiss and just for a second Theta crushed their bodies together. He’s thrilled by the human heat, the smell and arousal. All too soon the kiss ends and Theta steps back thoughtfully tasting his lips and licking his fingers. He can taste human Jack but their hidden just beneath the surface of his human DNA is another code. Currently dormant and inactive but still their whole and primed to go. Theta was not surprised that this dimensions’ Tardis was just as sneaky as his own. He grins wolfishly at Jack, licking his red lips and runs a wickedly sharp claw over his wrist restraints. Jack jumps at the scrapping sound and the sparks that fly from the hardened steel as this not-his-Doctor grinds into them. He doesn't manage to ask a question because his lips are suddenly taken again in a hot desperate kiss. When they part Theta runs a finger over Jack’s bruised lips feeling the soft licking tongue – he loved that tongue.

“What are you?” Jack gasps breathlessly as his body burnt with desire and rapid arousal. He wants this beautiful creature – this silent Doctor. He wants to kiss, to touch and caress that damaged skin removing each and every memory of hurt. Above all he really wanted to fuck him, to watch that amazing mouth pant as he was taken, and taken, and then taken some more. Jack is shocked by his x-rated thoughts as he’d always tried to control his desperate desire for the Doctor. Annoyingly that lovely body stepped away from his, lips smiling and eyes sparkling with a bright unnatural light – again really not his Doctor. For a moment the silent man watches him caressing the head of a huge black cat like creature. Jack hadn't had a good look at it before being very distracted by a pair of amazing lips. He strained against his bonds in frustration stilling as they suddenly creaked.

“You’re not going to let me free. You want me to break out,” Jack commented as he understood what the Doctor had done. He pulls again testing their strength and laughing as he hears them twist and groan. “Nice.”

Theta gives him another smile but before either of them can speak or move two spinning metal spheres appear before him. “Stop! You will not escape!” They crow with excited childlike voices and Jack freezes in fear for his new Doctor. Theta only huffs in annoyance. He can see the paradoxical waves surrounding the two spheres and with a wave of a hand he disrupts their timeline. Paradoxes are such fickle things, easily upset and altered. The sphere’s freeze in time and then crumble to dust. 

“Kashna!” he spits on the remains awful things. He can see what they once were, what they have done to themselves and is sickened by the self-mutilation they have committed on a mass scale. Jack watches his every move wide-eyed and constantly surprised. His Doctor didn’t have this type of power, did he? How is this Doctor so different than his own?

Theta leaves the cell knowing that Jack will be following very soon. His next priory is to find the other him – after seeing Jack he knows that Lena brought him here for a reason. They walk deeper into what appeared to be a large aircraft carrier in the sky. He recognised the UNIT symbols but that was about it. They are other humans on-board but they manage to evade them while destroying any more of the annoying spheres that attempted to get in their way.

On the edge of Theta’s mind he can hear the pitiful cries of the Tardis. His link is weak and scrambled but he can tell that she is far from happy. He can sense the changes made to her matrix and the terrible creation of a paradox machine. He tries to comfort the ancient machine promising that she will be freed soon. She knows that this Doctor won’t let her suffer any longer. Theta and Lena find their way into what appeared to be part control, part conference room. It is there Theta has his biggest shock from this new dimension. Sitting bent and decrepit in a wheelchair is him – well, this universe’s version of him. He wrinkles his nose with distaste surprised by the state the Doctor is in. This Doctor is old – ancient – with wrinkled skin, liver spots, white balding hair and frail limbs. Theta can literally feel his body dying from old age, fading away piece by piece. Anger burnt through him but once again he’s frozen by a voice he recognised.

“How did you escape...” Theta twisted around smiling at the new arrival. The Master is standing in the doorway wearing his fine black suit and dark flashing eyes as they flick from one Doctor to the other. 

“Oh, that is not fair!” he cries in annoyance. “There’s not supposed to be two of you!” The Master actually stamps his foot, so agitated with this new development. Theta just rolls his eyes. The Doctor watches both of them unsure as to what was really happening and wondering if his ancient eyes were playing tricks on him. He’d been working without a break trying to align his mind with the Archangel network – when this strange double appeared.

“Oh – wait – wait,” the Master stares at both Doctors studying them and then grins at Theta. “Oh, you’re a bad boy – skipping dimensions - I should smack you.”

Suddenly more of the little spheres appear around the Master in his defence, but Theta growls bored with their constant interruptions. He flashes his fangs and let his eyes glow brightly as he cuts off their connection to the Paradox machine.

“You are not fighting fair!” the Master shouts as he is surrounded by falling dust. He growls furiously, resorting to his new favourite weapon and drawing out the long thin laser screwdriver. He doesn't hesitate to use it on Theta and that infuriates the feral Time Lord no end. He howls and lashes out, forcing the Master back, twisting the vortex around him and freezing him still within a moment of time.

“No, you shouldn't be doing this!” the Master howls struggling uselessly.

Theta rolls his eyes and crosses the room to kneel before the other Doctor. 

“Don’t you dare!” the infuriated Time Lord screams.

“You are me,” the old Doctor whispers in wonder. He’s so tried and he just wants to rest. His body aches with old age, each joint a knife of pain while his hearts flutter against his chest. He is so damn tired. Soft thoughts brush across his mind and he hears his own language for the first time in so many years that it makes him want to weep. The lyrical tones are the sweetest music to his ears.

*Let me heal you,* the alternative Doctor promises, his mind picking over the Doctor’s timelines and already altering it. The Doctor is amazed about the power this him has, but as he reaches to touch a mind he should know so well he is forced back with waves of pain and suffering. A wall of agony blocks him.

* I'm sorry. You cannot look into me as I can into you. Theta’s control is finite he cannot cross the barriers between us, only our mates may enter.”

*Theta?* the Doctor asks startled. He can feel his body changing as Theta works – feel time reversing his genetic structure, reforming thankfully without the tearing pain of the Master’s laser screwdriver.

* In this timeline – this me – things were done to our body and we couldn't fight any-more. They call the feral me – Theta. He’s in control of the physical body while the ‘Doctor’ part resides deep within our sub-consciousness. Once we were totally separate but with help I have managed to communicate from beyond Theta’s mind.”

*I could help you.*

*I don’t need help. We exist and with this new life we are happy.*

*You are broken.*

*Yes, we are. Be thankful you cannot see beyond the wall dividing us for you would not wish to experience our past. However, it has brought us to a place where we would not change the outcome. I would not change it - ever. My own has a right to life, he’s so young and so many new experiences await him.*

The feral Doctor lets his mind touch the other sharing with him glimpses of his current situation. The suffering but also the joy he finds in Pack and home. The pure exhilaration of being with his mates, to share their lives and they his. He shares such wonders and joys of his de-evolved body and the power at his fingertips. Above all he shares an emotion which is beyond description, that encompasses his love and desire, everything he is given and what his mates accept from him in return. They share hope.

*You are healed, this ability is inside you – you have a choice to make.* This universe’s Doctor wished to stay within that wonderful mind, but he couldn't. He returns to his own with a jolt giving a cry of pain as the bond dissipated. He is back where he belongs but to his surprise he no longer feels exhausted or aches with old age pain. His body is once again his own, full of life and energy. He smiles freely at Theta, his eyes clear as he looks into the sparkling golden ones. His fingers touch his face and he laughs delighted, Theta echoing the sound.

“No! No!” the Master shouts in refusal. This cannot be happening, he refuses to accept this as he watches his plans destroyed before him. How dare this other Doctor have more power than him! His once ancient Doctor has been returned to his normal state – the old skin soft and supple and the eyes bright. He’s back to being young and pretty but above all uncontrollable. 

“Stop right there!” A woman appears behind the Master, a tall blond in a red dress, holding a gun. Everyone stares at her as she looks from one Doctor to the next unsure who to shoot.

“Err, have you met the wife?” the Master breaks the tension fidgeting with his embarrassment. Both Doctors give him a scathing look.

“Myaic nee?” Theta asks the Doctor, his eyes giving the blond woman a once over. Female, blond and not too bright – the Master must have truly fallen into insanity.

“ I'm afraid so, got himself married,” the Doctor replies shuddering right along with Theta. 

“Let Harry go!” she demands her gun switching from one Doctor to another. Theta growls finally bored with her. He can see her timeline, her broken mind but above all he sees the unmistakable mark of the paradox machine. One second the Master’s wife is there, the next she has been reduced to a pile of ash and the gun clatters to the floor uselessly.

“Nice, I like you manipulation of the Paradox,” the Doctor comments as Theta preens with the compliment.

“Doctor!” another human arrives at the open door and it’s Jack Harkness, armed and very surprised.

“What is this grand central station?” the Master snarls. “ I'm the one in control here!”

Jack laughs because it certainly doesn't look that way and crosses over to the Doctor giving him a hug. “You are looking so much better,” he says lasciviously, wondering what he could do with two pretty Doctor’s.

“Jack,” the Doctor warns as he doesn't have to mind read to know what this 51st century chap is thinking. Jack just laughs and then he turns to Theta licking his suddenly dry lips.

“Great work,” he compliments and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. Theta isn't having any of that and grabs Jack by the collar to kiss him again. It is hot, wet, with a lot of tongue and plenty of moaning. Jack doesn't know where to put his hands for a moment but the grabs the pert behind and squeezes. Soon air and the Doctor repeatedly clearing his throat becomes an issue so they break apart. Jack reluctantly lets go of that very nice butt and Theta steps back with a lovely glow of a blush brightening his cheeks. Jack’s Doctor stares at both of them with open mouthed shock and for once speechless.

“What? He started it!”

Theta cannot help but purr softly with the arrival of all his mates. Getting all three of them in the same room without bodily harm has to mean something. The large time cat presses against Theta’s thigh and for the first time the Doctor gets a good look at her. Okay, he finally noticed her because he’d been too distracted by all the kissing going on.

“She’s a time-cat!” he gasps giving another opened mouth stare as Theta just grins and nods. “They should be extinct.”

“Hello! Getting bored here!” the Master calls – still frozen in time and unable to move. All three however ignore him and he growls frustrated. He is the great masterful criminal mind here and therefore most certainly should be the centre of attention.

“How come this you doesn't speak?” Jack asks his dimension’s Doctor wishing he could talk to the very willing to grope and kiss version. The Doctor and Theta share a sad glance and Jack’s light heartedness falters a moment.

“Our timelines diverged after his regeneration. Something happened...something terrible. It’s result has left him scarred and broken.” 

“Left him being able to bloody cheat!” the Master snarls.

“It has left him with a mind broken in half. Theta is the feral side who can only communicate using ancient Gallifreyan. This break also changed his body. He has de-evolved into something resembling what my ancient ancestors used to be millions of years ago.”

“ I'm so sorry, I...” Jack stares at Theta his face turning white with shock.

“He says you have no need to be, Jack. It’s changed him, given him abilities he never dreamed off. He’s powerful and has the gift of time manipulation. The Time Vortex is just a thought away for him. He has something I can never have.” The Doctor stares at Theta with such sadness that his double knows he’s not just referring to Theta’s abilities. He thinks of the bond that shines so brightly within Theta’s mind, the connection he has with his mates. The Doctor can only look upon Jack and the Master with regret and pain. So much has happened that the distance between them seems so impassable – especially now that Jack has a new home, a new team and purpose. The Master is so lost within the drums and his insane greed. He can never have....

*Choice!* Theta yells into his mind. The word is so powerful and decisive that the Doctor wished he really did have a choice, but he doesn't.

“I cannot, I don’t know how...” The Doctor replies sadly looking away from all of them. 

*Jack – Look inside.* The Doctor turns back to Theta startled, not really sure what he’s trying to say. Could it be? His eyes move to Jack and feels a gentle mental push from Theta, he finally obeys. 

He approaches Jack lifting a hand, “Please Jack. I wouldn't ask, but Theta says you have something that can help – something in your mind.” Jack freezes a second not sure where this going but he trusts the Doctor – he trusts him completely. He nods and closes his eyes, letting the Doctor touch his temples but he takes one step further and presses their foreheads together. The soft brush of the Doctor’s mind is nothing like Theta’s, Jack notes – the Doctor is control and slips in easily while Theta’s is force and strength as though he expects to be there.

*He does,*the Doctor answers Jack’s thought, *he belongs with his Jack. They are mated...err basically married. Theta belongs with his Pack.*

Jack can feel a tiny touch of the Doctor’s jealously and his mind considers that word again – married. *You think about me like that?* Jack asks surprised but was hopeful and very pleased with this revelation.

The Doctor pauses and Jack can feel his indecision – the things he wants to say but is afraid too. That answers everything for Jack. The Doctor need not say the words he can feel them. It’s too late for the Doctor to hide it – he’s felt it all – all the forbidden wants and desires. Jack’s heart swells with love, pride and instant arousal. The Doctor tried to ignore it, or even dismiss the pleasure rolling of Jack’s mind (and body if the scent of those pheromones were correct) but in the end he cannot. He lets the emotion roll over him, through him into his hearts and minds...and then he found it. Rose and the Tardis gave Jack back life – an immortal life as a fixed point in time, forever resetting to that moment before death. The Tardis however did something more, there deep within Jack’s genetic code is a sleeping trigger. There is a code that should not exist; a genetic marker that once triggered could change everything.

The Doctor doesn't even think about, his reaction is instinctual and he cannot stop himself from reaching out and pulling the trigger. The next second the code flashes to life and everything changes. The Doctor can feel the transformations taking place, but he is suddenly thrown from Jack’s mind as he cries out in pain. Jack’s whole body screamed with agony as his cells change and he is made anew. Something amazing has been awakened.

Theta steps back giving the two men space as the modification takes place, the immortal is no longer human. Lena leans against Theta’s leg purring with joy as he strokes her.

Jack’s mind is awash with pain but strangely it’s not unwelcome. He is changing into something he so desperately wants. As the pain starts to dull he reaches out and grabs hold of his intended mate. Their minds once again join and he’s accepted with open arms. They entwined together as one mind and pretty soon one body. They are unaware of the physical, their bodies want to come and will do anything to orgasm. Theta can only watch as the two bodies mould together, clutching and grabbing at clothing along with flesh. Their mouths join as they kiss and pant together. Their bodies rub and stroke, climbing higher and higher until finally with an impassioned cry they come. As they reach their peak they react with instinct, Jack strikes first burying his teeth into the Doctor’s throat tasting hot blood as it filled his mouth. His hands hold the Doctor’s head close to his neck and he screams with joy as the Doctor’s blunt teeth bit deep into his skin, tearing and tasting Jack’s altered blood. The second trigger has been activated, however for the Doctor there is less pain and he howled with joy as the Time Vortex explodes into his mind. They are changing, joined as one – mated forever. The smell of sex and orgasm fills the room making Theta miss his own Pack mates.

“What—“ Jack gasps as he finally breaks away from the Doctor’s in both body and mind. They are both a little surprised by their current disposition. Bodies entwined with wet come in their trousers. At first Jack doesn't understand what happened but he stops caring when he felt the welcome touch of the Doctor inside his mind. He slowly opens his eyes jumping slightly as he gazes down into Theta’s glowing eyes. He freezes, testing his senses again, feeling the new bond and finally recognising the truth. The glowing eyes are from his Doctor, his mate.

“No! You can’t - change back!” the Master howls in fury struggling to break free. This isn't right. The Doctor is his and his alone to play with!

“Shut-up,” the Doctor snaps suddenly and the Master is made dumb as well as frozen.

“How – what...” Jack pants just as surprised as the Doctor is.

“Jack –it’s amazing. I can see time!” the Doctor cries, holding onto him and not letting go. “Theta was right – it’s a gift.”

Theta grins but then freezes too.

“What the fuck have you done?!” A man appears at the doorway, dark and glowing red with energy swirling around him. He is far from happy and the Doctor stares in shock as his mind finally accepts the truth.

“I did not expect that!” he says, staring at the new arrival with wonder. This is Theta’s second mate - dark and powerful, with a touch of insanity but also in control of his life and destiny.

Theta slinks quickly across the room to the dark man and presses against his side. He kisses the cool throat and licks over the mating mark asking for atonement. Hard fingers brush over his body as their minds entwine. From behind them another man appears and he grins. “Can anyone guess what I'm thinking?”

“JACK!” four voices shout out in reply because this really isn't the time.

The Doctor and Jack stare with open disbelief at the three men. They are from the other dimension – in reality them - Jack, the Doctor and the Master. Not what either of them expected. 

The red glowing Master gives a sigh that speaks of long suffering and repetitive use. His dark red energy reaches across the room reading the timelines and learning of the new changes, “Theta, please tell me you didn’t.” He doesn't even try to hold in the next sigh. His mate has a unique ability to interfere with everything – everywhere!

Theta grins and presses his body against his Alpha totally obvious to his agitation. The Master can feel how pleased he is with what has happened and he certainly knows what he has done even if he pretends otherwise. He looks around seeing what destruction his wayward mate was wrought. There is another version of the Doctor (heaven help him,) holding hands with an altered Jack with a fresh mating mark displayed on their throats. Jack and the Doctor’s ancient DNA were operational and he can actively see the changes taking place. It’s is then he spots this dimension’s version of him and he shudders. His double is frozen in mid-lunge, made mute and has a murderous insane look in his eyes. Really he should have better decorum and makes a note to punish Theta for leaving him in an undignified position. Finally his red glowing eyes look onto his double’s insane hazel ones.

“Really – this plan? You went with this plan,” the Master complains, mortified that this ridiculous plan has been taken so far. He cannot believe it; he’d shelved this plan months ago. It would have been a lot of hard unforgiving work which would be totally messed up by the Doctor and he’d have nothing left. This plan had really needed improvement. “Oh, I bet you married that woman too!” he shudders suddenly remembering....err what was her name?

*Ours – mine,*Theta crows annoyed as the Master’s mind wonders to that woman.

“Yes, I think you have done enough. Don’t the laws of time ring any bells for you?” the Master growls.

Theta gives him a blank look and just carries on purring into his ear. The little sod knows what he’s doing and what he’s done.

“You’re together – with him,” this dimension’s Jack says disbelieving starting at Theta as he sucks on the Master’s ear. A low rumbling purr fills the room and the Master’s hand is firmly fixed on his behind.

“Off course he is! I am Alpha – Master of all!” Theta’s Jack rolls his eyes and makes his mate giggle earning him an annoyed slap. “Obviously I was created with much more sense and power back in my dimension.” The Master turns his deadly stare back towards his double and his eyes glow brighter. “Still being driven by the drums, huh?” The other Master growls but is suddenly crying out with surprise as he unfreezes and tumbles to the floor in an undignified heap.

“It’s not my fault,” he whines, “I have to!” The insane Master wraps his arms around his legs and pouts.

The Master can do nothing but roll his and he turns back to Theta. “I think you've caused enough trouble for today, Lena, it’s time to go home.” Theta gives his own pouts at this decision, but the Master kisses him softly, “Oh and there will be lots of punishment when we get back.” He has to give another exasperated sigh as Theta emits a flash of excitement through their bond. The burning desire flashes through each of them as they grew in arousal. 

“Don’t encourage him!” Jack snaps. “We’ll never have a break!”

Even with his words Jack cannot help but kiss his mate and stroke his long body as the Master palmed his butt and sucked on his throat. Theta’s hands flow over them, touching and teasing. Suddenly it’s the Master thrusting his tongue into Theta’s mouth as Jack pushes the t-shirt aside to nibble on his shoulder. Hands start to get pushed under clothing but the Doctor quickly cleared his throat loudly. The three of them finally break apart, both Jack and Theta blushing brightly while the Master smirks with self satisfaction. His double can only stare angrily at all of them.

With a silent command, Theta directs Lena to reopen the doorway home which she does with a wag of her tail. She steps through the glowing portal, long forked tongue flicking in delight as she knows her job is complete. The Master snarls watching her vanish, but Jack intervenes before he can take matters into his own hands. Jack hold his arms keeping him close even as his eyes glow dangerously. They move to the portal then wait for their errant mate.

“Jack,” Theta speaks softly to the changing human as he stands before him a little nervous, but Jack cannot be angry with him. He has his Doctor holding his hand, openly mated with him and things were looking pretty damn good. He kisses Theta’s soft lips chastely this time in thanks. Theta then turns to the Doctor as they gaze at each other silently but within a moment they are hugging desperately.

“Look after them, okay?” the Doctor tells him nodding over to Theta’s mates. Theta nods and grins, stroking over his face before returning alongside his mates. There is a bright flash as they step through and the dimensional doorway is gone.

“What the hell just happened?” Jack gasped, still not sure what he’d seen (or quite believing it.) 

“We were offered a new path,” the Doctor tells him squeezing their joined hands. “Surely you feel it Jack. The change.”

“Yeah, it’s like my mind is opening to all of time – not sure I like it yet.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll learn together.”

“Are we like Theta and his Pack?”

“Yes, I activated the ancient DNA inside you and we err...touched galvanizing my own dormant genes.”

“Err...I think we’re forgetting someone.” The Doctor turns and sees who Jack is referring too.

In Theta’s dimension some event changed the Master, hopefully for the better. He was powerful but not insane, dark and threatening but had control. He had his plans and schemes like this one, but his included his mates. He was the same as their Master, while not. Maybe Theta had calmed the beast before he became like this one or he’d given the Master a new purpose. The Master was Alpha of that Pack – he wouldn't be here.

“He will be ours,” the Doctor tells Jack, pulling him by the hand over the Master, where he picks up the laser screwdriver before glaring down at him.

“It’s not fair!” the Master cries, hating where this is going. “ I'm not going to prison!”

“Oh no, I've a better idea,” the Doctor replies with an evil grin the Master hasn't seen before. The Master doesn't like it but the Doctor has frozen him again and is tilting his face up. Lips press against his and he yelps as fangs descend cutting them both. Blood fills their mouths and is shared between them as the Doctor kisses with fervour. Their blood mix and something new is being created. The Master can feel the change but it’s so not fair!

“No no!” the Master whines pushing the Time Lord away hating what was happening to him. 

“Doc, are you sure about this?” Jack asks his mate and potential Alpha.

“Oh yes, it’s you and me, Jack – and our pet.”

***** End.


End file.
